Lily, bonita ¿sabes cuánto te amo?
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: Drabble. A veces enamorarse es una gran desgracia. Por ejemplo, si lo haces del amor platónico de tu mejor amigo.


DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, excepto lo que podríamos considerar puramente original.

**Lily, bonita, ¿sabes cuánto te amo?**

_**Barcelona, junio de 2009**_

- Lily, bonita, ¿sabes cuánto te amo?

Y Lily cierra los ojos y menea la cabeza, riéndose un poco. Enseguida vuelve a la tarea de pasear las zanahorias cocidas por el plato, olvidándose del comentario de James.

Él, sentado tan sólo a dos metros de ella, enfrente de mí, me mira con sus ojos llenos de chispas y me sonríe de forma cómplice.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras pienso que si la felicidad de James se vendiese embotellada, en la etiqueta aparecería Lily sonriendo.

Remus chasquea la lengua detrás del periódico y Peter, tras dedicarse a amontonar el beicon en forma de pequeño prisma, lo corta metódicamente, llevándose trozos regulares a la boca.

- Creo que ya no la provocas en lo más mínimo- dice Remus doblando el periódico y mirando a James- Lo tiene normalizado.

- Y asumido- añade Peter antes de comerse su último bloque de beicon.

James se vuelve a reír y mira de nuevo a Lily.

Ella sigue con sus verduras, tardando, como siempre, tres veces más que sus amigas en comer. No es raro verla llegar a las clases de la tarde masticando y escondiéndose en las mangas de la túnica el postre. También es normal que le ruja el estómago ferozmente, provocando una risotada general .

A ella se le ponen entonces las mejillas del color de los melocotones maduros.

- ¿Lo tienes asumido, Lily?- pregunta James, alzando la voz

- ¿El qué?- mira hacia nosotros, distraída.

- Que te quiero- Lily parpadea perpleja- Estos dicen que lo tienes asumido-dice James abarcándonos a los tres con un gesto de su mano.

Ella frunce el ceño y nos mira, luego se ríe.

Y me mira un segundo, con esos ojos grandes y verdísimos, tan preciosos que no recuerdo haber visto nunca algo tan bonito y tan perfecto. Un segundo que es como un puñetazo en el abdomen.

Luego su atención vuelve a James.

Otra vez.

Como siempre.

- Tengo asumido que eres un niñato, Potter

Pero sus sonrisa la vuelve a delatar. Su gesto, que intenta ser despreocupado, y sin embargo está estudiado. Su supuesta indiferencia, una máscara delgada que no esconde su risa vibrante.

Lily está enamorada de él. Sólo es cuestión de que le compense tragarse un poco su orgullo, sus amenazas vanas y sus enfados.

Después será feliz con James. Y él con ella.

Se querrán.

Todas las impertinencias, todos los insultos, todas las barbaridades… Todo eso quedará como una bonita historia, que nos contaremos tomando unas copas de vino, en el confortable salón de su futura casa: "¿te acuerdas de cuando James te decía que te amaba?", "¿Te acuerdas de cuando consiguió colarse en los dormitorios de las chicas para llevarte flores?", "¿Te acuerdas de sus ataques de celos?"…"¿te acuerdas?"

Pero nadie dirá "¿Te acuerdas Lily, de que Sirius llevaba siempre tu foto en el bolsillo de la camisa?"

Nadie lo dirá, porque nadie lo sabe.

Sólo yo y esa foto descolorida por mi sudor, en la que Lily sonríe con los pies en el lago. Una foto muggle robada de su agenda en medio de una de sus discusiones con James. Mi parte de Lily.

- ¡Sirius! Hoy estás algo empanado ¿no?- dice James tirándome una bolita de pan a la cabeza- ¿Qué miras tan fijamente?

Mira hacia Lily de nuevo, pero esta vez buscando el foco de mi atención. Al no encontrar nada me vuelve a mirar, con una ceja enarcada, confundido.

Ni se lo imagina.

- No he dormido bien- digo, a la vez que estiro los brazos.

Una chica pasa por delante de mí, me mira con curiosidad e interés, se ríe. La miro "de esa forma" automáticamente. Deformación profesional. Oigo la risa de Peter.

Remus menea la cabeza.

- Tenemos clase en cinco minutos- dice mirando el reloj- Yo me voy, que quiero pasar antes por la biblioteca.

- ¡Mierda! Yo me he dejado todo arriba- protesta Peter.

- ¡Qué raro !- exclama James y le da una palmada. Nos reímos- Anda, te acompaño y cojo la escoba… quiero entrenar un poco después. ¿Vienes, Sirius?

Miro mi plato, casi intacto y niego con la cabeza. No tengo muy buen día para estar acompañado.

- Nos vemos ahora, me da palo subir a la Torre.

Mis tres amigos se levantan, armando tanto ruido como les es posible. No nos gusta pasar desapercibidos, ni el silencio cuando estamos juntos. Durante los veranos, en el sitio al que técnicamente podríamos llamar hogar, lo que más echaba de menos era el ruido; las caídas de Peter, los rugidos de Remus, las constantes bromas de James y su manera de explicar las cosas, con tanta pasión, tanta entrega…

Sus declaraciones de amor a Lily, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y descaradas, pero sinceras palabra por palabra.

- Parece que nos han dejado solos.

Subo la mirada, fija de nuevo en el plato, sabiendo ya de antemano lo que voy a notar en el estómago. Otra vez esos ojos.

Se ha sentado delante de mí. Tan cerca que huelo su perfume, o su champú, lo que sea… pero es algo claramente femenino, dulce, un poco embriagador. Tan cerca que si me levantase un poco del banquillo podría tocarle el pelo.

- Eso parece- digo.

Sonrío. Sonríe.

Coge una de las manzanas del canasto, lleno, que hay entre los dos. Ninguno de nosotros es muy amigo de la fruta.

Se levanta.

- Creo que iré tirando para clase. A lo mejor me da tiempo a comérmela de camino- dice mostrándome de nuevo la manzana.

A mi la escena me trae flashes del pecado original. Lily voluptuosa. Lily tentadora. Lily sensual.

Lily la futura esposa de mi mejor amigo.

- No creo- digo, añadiendo una sonrisa burlona de las mías.

Ella entorna los ojos y se marcha. La temperatura desciende dos grados centígrados.

"Lily, bonita, ¿sabes cuánto te amo?"

-*-*-*-*-*-

NdA: Esto es lo primero que escribo en años. No es que esté especialmente orgullosa del resultado, pero creo que para mí es un éxito ya el simple hecho de atreverme a publicarlo. Si alguien lo lee, espero que lo disfrute.


End file.
